


Jade's Punishment

by anssoftball94



Series: Bade punishment and reward [1]
Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Established Relationship, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Orgasm Denial, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23814967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anssoftball94/pseuds/anssoftball94
Summary: This is a one-shot from Victorious taking place during the episode "Beggin' on Your Knees." This takes place after Beck calls a timeout. Established Bade relationship with some dom/sub aspects.
Relationships: Beck Oliver/Jade West
Series: Bade punishment and reward [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870069
Kudos: 53





	Jade's Punishment

“Okay, that’s a timeout,” Beck says to Jade.  
“No I was just trying to—” Jade argues.  
“Go sit on the steps,” Beck says, pointing over his shoulder. Jade pouts at Beck as she walks over to the stairs and sits down. She pouts while Tori comes up with what she’s going to sing at the Full Moon Jam. After they finish helping Tori write a new song, Beck and Jade leave. They get into Beck’s truck and he starts driving to his RV. Jade is silent, waiting for Beck to speak.  
“You made me call a ‘timeout’ today,” Beck says.  
“I’m sorry,” Jade replies, staring at her lap.  
“Do you know why I called a timeout?”  
“Because of what I said to Tori?”  
“Yes. It was rude and unnecessary. I know you aren’t close friends with Tori, but she had just found out that a guy who she liked was just using her for a good grade. And what you said was totally uncalled for.”  
“I’m sorry.” They are silent for the rest of the drive. Beck parks his truck in his driveway and they both go into his RV, Beck locking the door after they are inside.  
“Since I called a timeout, you know you need to be punished,” Beck says.  
“Yes Sir,” Jade says.  
“Strip and kneel,” Beck commands. Jade takes off her clothes then kneels in the middle of the room, eyes down. “How do you think you should be punished Jade?”  
“However you see fit, Sir,” she replies.  
“Good answer. I thought about spanking you but I know that usually excites you so that wouldn’t be a good punishment. What I have thought of is something we haven’t done before but I have been wanting to do. I think it will be an effective punishment. Are you okay with that? You can look at me.” Jade raises her head to look up at him.  
“What is it?”  
“I don’t want to say because I don’t want you to say no when you hear what it is. I don’t want you to say no before trying it.”  
“Is it anal?”  
“No. I know that is a hard limit for you.”  
“Okay. You can do what you want but our safe words still apply.”  
“Of course.”  
“And I don’t want to be gagged.”  
“I won’t gag you.” He kisses her. “Thank you for trusting me. Now, lay down on the bed, face up.” Jade stands and goes over to the bed and lies down. Beck moves over to the bed as well. “Hands over your head and legs spread.” Jade does as he asks and he ties her hands to the headboard. He moves down to her legs and secures a restraint just above her knee and ties it to the side of the bed. He then ties down her ankle as well then repeats this on her other leg, spreading her legs wide open. “How does that feel?”  
“Secure but not too tight. Just wider than normal when you restrain me.”  
“Good. One last thing.” He pulls out a blindfold and puts it over her eyes. “Now you won’t know what’s coming next. Speaking of coming, not until I give you permission. Understood?”  
“Yes Sir.”  
“Good.” Beck moves to the chest at the end of the bed and pulls out a feather. He trails the feather along Jade’s body. He trails it up her arm, across her collarbone and down her other arm. He moves it across her stomach and ribs, avoiding her breasts. He trails it down her legs as well and the inside of her thighs, avoiding the juncture between them. He continues this for several minutes and Jade arches up, trying to get him to tough her where she wants most. Beck trails the feather up her stomach and this time, he moves it over her nipples. He watches her nipples harden as he moves the feather back and forth across them. She arches her back trying to get a more forceful tough and he moves the feather down the center of her chest and stomach to the apex of her thighs. He trails it down the center of her lower lips then back up to circle her clit.  
“Please,” Jade gasps.  
“Please what?” Beck asks, still circling her clit.  
“More,” Jade replies. “I need more.” Instead of giving her what she wants, Beck pulls away the feather. He drops it on the floor and lightly trails his fingers up and down her body, again avoiding where she wants him most. He trails his fingers across her nipples and Jade moans and arches her back. He continues to circle her nipples and rolls them between his fingers. Jade gasps at the sensation shooting down to her core. Beck removes his fingers from one nipple and replaces them with his mouth. He rakes his teeth across it, biting gently then sucking while continuing his ministrations with his fingers on her other nipple.  
“Please,” Jade breathes.  
“Please what, Jade?” Beck asks, then switches to the other nipple.  
“Please Sir,” Jade says. “I’m close.”  
“Don’t come,” Beck says. He sucks on her nipple while pinching the other one. He rolls her nipple between his fingers and gently bites down on the other one. Jade’s breathing speeds up.  
“Please,” Jade begs. “I’m going to come.” Beck stops toughing her and sits back.  
“No coming until I say so,” Beck says. After a few moments, Jade’s breathing returns to normal.  
“Yes Sir,” Jade replies.  
“I am impressed that you were close to coming just from having your nipples stimulated,” Beck says. “I definitely want to explore that more.” He tweaks both of her nipples, resulting in her hips jerking up involuntarily. He trails his fingers down her stomach and legs. He moves back up her inner thighs, spreading her labia with one hand and bringing his other hand to her center. He dips his finger into her, gathering some of her wetness and moves up to circle her clit. He circles it slowly with a light pressure. He moves back down to pump his fingers into her a few times then back up to her clit. Her breathing speeds up and she arches her hips to try to increase the pressure.  
“Are you close?” Beck asks, changing directions of circling her clit.  
“Yes,” Jade says. “So close.” Beck speeds up his ministrations and Jade gasps. “Please Sir. May I come?”  
“No,” Beck says, removing his fingers. Jade raises her hips trying to find his fingers again. Beck waits until Jade’s breathing slows down then resumes touching her. He pumps two fingers into her and circles her clit with his other hand. He does this until he feels her walls clench around his fingers then pulls out and stops touching her before she can come. Jade groans. After she calms down, he pumps his fingers into her again and resumes circling her clit. He stops again before she can come.  
“No,” Jade groans.  
“Have you figured out your punishment?” Beck asks.  
“You’re going to tease me but not let me come until you say so?”  
“Correct. Orgasm denial.”  
“How long are you going to do this?”  
“As long as I see fit.” He moves so he is between her legs. He spreads her labia again and blows a stream of air against her core. Jade shudders at the feeling. Beck trails his tongue from her entrance up to her clit and flicks it. He circles it with his tongue then sucks it into his mouth, causing Jade’s hips to jerk in response. He pushes his fingers into her again and sucks on her clit. He grazes his teeth against her clit and her walls clench around his fingers. He does this again and her breath hitches. He sucks hard on her clit and he feels her thighs tremble as she tightens around his fingers again. He removes his mouth and fingers from her before she can come, and she moans in disappointment. He continues this, alternating between his mouth and fingers, several more times. After the fourth time, he moves off the bed to the chest by the bed. He pulls out a clitoral vibrator then moves back onto the bed. He spreads her lower lips and puts the vibrator over her clit. He turns it on to the lowest setting and Jade jerks in response. He turns it up higher and Jade moans. She presses her hips up for more pressure. Beck pulls the vibrator away when she gets close. He repeatedly does this then turns the vibrator up to its highest setting.  
“Oh my God,” Jade groans. “Please Sir. Please may I come? I’m so close.” Beck removes the vibrator and Jade moans in frustration.  
“No,” Beck says. “This is your punishment.” He presses the vibrator against her again when her breathing evens out. It’s not long before she’s arching her hips to push her over the edge.  
“Beck please,” Jade begs. He pulls the vibrator away and she humps the air trying to find it. “No,” she whimpers. When she settles back on the bed, Beck holds the vibrator against her again.  
“Please, Beck, please,” Jade begs as her voice cracks. “Please. I need to come. Please Beck.” Beck pulls away the vibrator again before she can come and he sees some tears leak from beneath her blindfold. He turns off the vibrator and sets it to the side. He moves to kneel beside the bed and removes her blindfold. She looks at him with tears of frustration in her eyes. He kisses her which she eagerly returns.  
“You did very well,” Beck says after he pulls back from the kiss. “I’m proud that you didn’t use your safe word.”  
“Thank you Sir,” Jade says. Beck releases the restraints around her knees but not the others.  
“I know you are still close to coming after all of that, which is why I haven’t removed the other restraints yet,” Beck says. “As part of your punishment, I don’t want you coming tonight.”  
“Yes Sir,” Jade says. “I won’t make myself come.” Beck releases the restraints from her ankles and wrists.  
“Roll over onto your stomach,” Beck says. She complies and he starts massaging the tense muscles in her back, shoulders, and legs. After 15 minutes of massaging, Beck stops and Jade is relaxed. Beck sits on the edge of the bed and Jade follows suit, then kisses him.  
“Is there anything I can do for you Sir?” Jade asks. She brushes her hand over the crotch of his pants and feels him hard against the fabric.  
“On your knees,” Beck says. Jade kneels on the floor in front of Beck. He unzips his jeans and pushes them off along with his boxers, letting his cock spring free. He sits on the edge of the bed and Jade moves between his legs. She strokes his cock between her hands then leans forward to take him into her mouth. She moves her mouth up and down on his shaft while still stroking with her hand. She uses her other hand to fondle his balls. She pulls back to suck on his tip then takes more of him into her mouth. After a few minutes, Beck tenses then releases himself into Jade’s mouth. She swallows his load and releases his softening cock. He leans down and kisses her. He pulls back and stands up, pulling her up as well.  
“Let’s take a shower,” Beck says. They go into his bathroom and Beck turns on the shower. When the water is hot enough, they both get in. Jade wets her hair first then switches places with Beck to put shampoo in her hair. They switch again so Jade can rinse out the shampoo. She moves out from the spray of the water to put conditioner in. With her back to Beck, he soaps up a washcloth and washes Jade’s back. He washes her arms and legs, giving her butt a squeeze as well. He moves closer to her and kisses her cheeks as he wraps his arms around her and brings the washcloth to her front to wash her chest and stomach. He also brings the washcloth between her legs. When he finishes washing her, he hangs the washcloth on a bar and moves his hands over her slick front. He runs his fingers over her nipples and squeezes her breasts. He slides his right hand down her stomach to the apex of her thighs and finds her clit, swollen with need. Jade’s head falls back against Beck’s shoulder as he circles her clit.  
“Beck, please,” Jade breathes.  
“Tell me when you’re close,” Beck says, speeding up his fingers against her clit. Jade’s breath quickens and she grips Beck’s arm around her waist.  
“I’m close,” Jade says. “Beck, please.” He pinches her clit causing her hips to jerk forward, then removes his fingers. She slumps back against his chest, breathing hard. She looks up at him.  
“Why?” she asks, still breathing heavily.  
“Just to remind you of your punishment,” Beck replies then kisses her forehead. She stands so she isn’t leaning against him anymore and moves under the water to rinse the conditioner from her hair as Beck washes his body. He rinses off then turns off the water. They both get out and dry off. Jade wraps her towel around her body and starts to blow dry her hair. Beck walks out of the bathroom and puts on a pair of boxers then runs his towel through his hair. He hangs up his towel in the bathroom to dry as Jade finishes drying her hair. She puts the hairdryer on the bathroom counter and turns around to see Beck leaning against the wall watching her. He moves closer to her and tugs her towel off of her and kisses her.  
“Let’s go to bed,” Beck says after they break the kiss. He hangs up her towel and they walk out of the bathroom.  
“I need to get dressed first,” Jade says.  
“You don’t need to wear anything,” Beck says. “You’re fine as you are.”  
“You’re not going to bring me to the edge and deny me again, are you?”  
“No I won’t. Not tonight anyway.”  
“Okay.” Jade pulls back the blankets and lies on the bed then covers up. Beck turns off the lights and joins her under the blankets. He spoons her from behind and kisses her cheek.  
“I love you,” Beck says.  
“I love you, too,” Jade replies before falling asleep.


End file.
